ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 146 (10th July 1986)
Plot Ali and Mehmet return from their night out, unaware that Sue has been sat in the living room in the dark waiting for them. Ali blames Sue for not being pregnant and she is hurt. In the morning, Sue refuses to talk to Ali. Andy tells Debbie she was right to leave the bank. Dr. Legg insists that Ethel receives compensation off of him for the recent burglary. She is grateful for his kind actions. DS Quick tells Ali that he is leaving the force. Ethel tells Kathy and Simon about her compensation from Dr. Legg; Kathy tells her to bank it but Ethel says she does not have a bank account, so Simon tells her to give it to someone else with a bank account to cash it in for her. Den breaks up the conversation and Kathy has a quiet word with Simon afterwards, asking if he has a bank account. Dot visits Dr. Legg worrying about her menopause. Following their appointment Dr. Legg leaves the surgery to visit a patient but finds his car has been stolen. DS Quick goes to The Vic to share the news he is leaving. Ethel asks Simon if he has a bank account and Simon assumes her and Kathy are up to something. Dr. Legg berates DS Quick, telling him that the crime rate has not dropped since he arrived. Dr. Legg then finds Lofty and gives him his compensation for the burglary. Simon asks Naima if she set Ethel and Kathy up to ask him questions about his finance so she could work out if he has a bank account or not, but Naima strongly denies this. The band practice at the community hall and Michelle watches. Arthur tells Dot about Pauline's art classes. Den asks Sharon when she wants to go and buy her bridesmaid's dress; Sharon says is should be up to Arthur to buy her dress and it should not be for him to decide what she wears. Pauline show a particular interest in Ronnie, her art teacher, and Arthur assumes she is having an affair with him, so he forbids her from going to the class. He is unsuccessful though, as she goes anyway. Mehmet asks Ian and Simon for advice on how to win Mary over. Ian tells Simon that the band are meeting to decide on a name, which he finds unfair as he will not be present at the meeting. Andy and Debbie invite DS Quick to their table for a final drink drink together and he tells them he is leaving. Andy tells DS Quick that if he ever needs anything he only has to ask. Dr. Legg returns to the pub and finds DS Quick still drinking there, so he makes another remark. DS Quick rants about the locals before leaving Albert Square permanently. Ali and Sue make up and he tells her to go home, so she does. Mehmet invites Ali to a late-night poker game, which he secretly attends. The next morning, WPC Howard visits Sue and tells her that she wants to talk to Ali, as she thinks he may know something about Dr. Legg's stolen car. Cast Regular cast *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford Guest cast *Alison Howard - Elaine Donnelly (Credited as "WPC Alison Howard") *Eddie Hunter - Simon Henderson *Harry Reynolds - Gareth Potter Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Walford Surgery - Consultation room and hallway *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *47B Albert Square - Living room *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *Walford Community Centre Notes *Final appearance of Roy Quick. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'You lot have made me as welcome as the bubonic plague.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,950,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes